Talk:Demiurge
Demiurge Can someone add a stat template for Strange Journey on here? I tried, but the Gallery image disappeared. The stats are: Level; 94 Strong Resistances to elements; Nullify Holy and Curse; Skills are Jihad, Luster candy and Victory Cry; D-source skills are Repel Phys, Jihad and Gun Amp. Its all on this page: Stats -BOXN :Sweet, thanks. I added it, but it still needs some info that's not on ERS. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 20:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC)''' : : :Anyone know the the Japanese writing for his name? Might help to have some consistency here. 20:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) About the voice regarding Demiguire's plot in Strange Journey How is the voice implied to be Mem Aleph? She's asleep for the most part, isn't she? According to Demiguire's ancient story, he's a false god who was sealed by his mother, Sophia. Since Demiguire's own mission designates him as a False God, isn't it more likely that it's Sophia who sealed him and is speaking to the SMT4 Hero? It just seemed kind of like a leap to me to assume Mem Aleph simply because she's the final boss. As for the part about YHVH. It's interesting. Satan returned briefly after dying in SMTII (in DDS2). I can see YHVH coming back after Aleph/SMT2 protagonist killed him. The Truthful Knight 11:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Primary reason? Because Sophia doesn't exist in Strange Journey. Saying it is her is even more speculative than saying it is Men Aleph. Also, the current page doesn't say the voice is Mem Aleph.--Otherarrow 15:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Demiguire's own ancient history. It fits pretty well with the story and SMT always follows the original source material of a God's story somehow. I just found it a bit odd that it fits the EX mission's name and the sealing. The Truthful Knight 00:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I got to this quest again today on the Chaos route. She mentions her spirit being similar to the Protagonists and mentions the Will of the Earth instead of calling Mem Aleph by name. She states after you let her seal away the Demiurge that she is going to watch from where she is to see whether you will join will join Law or Chaos for mankind. What's really weird about this is that it happens after you have to pick a side for the final dungeon since you can't get enemy search C until you pick one and travel Horologorium.--JupiterKnight 17:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that is peculiar. Maybe it was the 'Dead Mother' that's hinted at in Amaterasu's story? You needed her mission before you could even get the Alilat mission. Blah, I want SMT5 already...The Truthful Knight 19:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Is it not possible that she is Louisa Ferre? 02:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC) PEOPLE WATCH THIS:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac0-pBI-kx4%7CDEMIURGE BOSS BATTLE IN SMT IV. YouTube is great but... it broke the mystery of SMT IV, right? 20:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Igor Was Igor actually fought and defeated by Yaldabaoth? While we can agree that Igor is very powerful, and was captured by Yaldabaoth, was there any statement in the game saying that Igor actually FOUGHT with Yaldabaoth? When Igor returns and Yaldabaoth leaves, Igor acts perfectly calm and normal, like nothing bad ever happened. We only know that Igor created Morgana, and that's it. So my question is this: in the trivia section, should we have the thing say that Yaldabaoth "confront, defeat, and capture" Igor, or just say he's the first one to capture Igor? Cause the latter seems more factual and the former seems more speculation. Omegaxis1 (talk) 01:04, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :It is likely a misunderstanding based on how a outside God can't interfere with the Velvet Room under normal circumstances because of the room owners power keeping it working, a fact mentioned in Persona Q where the weaker Elizabeth, Theodore, and Margaret had the Velvet Rooms taken from their control by Chronos half Clockwork God. The Velvet Room was overpowered by an outside force and became a part of Mementos in P5. Which means an actual fight doesn't need to happen. That said, Igor was stated to be confidant in the power of the Trickster overcoming his Jailer, which is why Yaldabaoth set up the game and it was Igors confidence in the Tricksters victory that would see him freed. That's why Lavenza is disappointed that the unpredictable nature of the Trickster turned against her and Igor. That bad ending pretty much seals it that Igor is a prisoner and the now evil Joker will not see him freed, and he made Morgana in an attempt to subvert Yaldabaoth.JupiterKnight (talk) 02:42, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :Still, while one can acknowledge that Yaldabaoth is powerful that he did take control of the Velvet Room, I dunno if that can be said as factual evidence that Igor was inferior to him in terms of power. Yes, Igor was ultimately the prisoner, but he showed no worries when he does come back, and true he can forever remain a prisoner, that's not the canon ending, but rather the bad ending. Igor's generally omniscience tends to make him allow characters to make their own choices, but he tends to understand the true outcome of things and thus is generally never worried. So it still feels like it shouldn't be said that Yaldabaoth actually defeated Igor, but simply was able to capture him. If anything, this feels like a case of the bet of Nyarlathotep and Philemon in regards to humanity. Omegaxis1 (talk) 02:55, August 18, 2017 (UTC)